LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2013
05:52 Bot why is this wiki so lonely today? 07:37 Hi 07:40 Hallo. 08:11 Hi Mvp 08:11 PM 08:12 Okay... 08:20 *yawn* 08:20 Came here because all of the other wikis' chats I frequent are empty... 08:21 I came here because I'm the most active user here 08:22 08:23 Is this wiki nearly dead? Or is it just me? 08:23 I know it's nowhere near as active as it was, but... 08:23 Even now, I'd expect the more mature portion of the community to hold together. 08:23 *LU community 08:24 ? 08:24 What're you trying to say 08:24 I was really immature when I first came here, but since I renamed my account my goal is to be a different user and based on what admins have said about me, so far I'm doing good 08:25 No, what I'm trying to say is... 08:26 To me, this wiki looks nearly dead, which kind of surprises me. 08:26 Yeah, me too 08:27 Especially with all of the new MMO commotion 08:27 Yes. 08:27 Ever played the new Chima MMO Beta? 08:27 I haven't seen the majority of people since before I was renamed, which was 6 Aug 2012 08:27 Yes 08:27 I played it and was disappointed. 08:27 Me too 08:27 I didn't even bother to do much. 08:27 08:27 I'm level 2 08:27 08:28 Just got through the tutorial and shot some Crocs, lol. 08:28 I would level up, but I don't understand 100% of the game 08:28 All I'm doing is getting screenshots 08:28 :3 08:29 I'm kind of disappointed by that MMO, mostly because the exotic world of Chima actually has a lot of potential as the base for an MMO, and that was all LEGO came up with. 08:29 I think the Minifigures MMO isn't gonna be all that great either 08:29 Me neither, sadly... 08:30 The few released screenshots are giving me conflicted messages, as is looking at Funcom itself... 08:31 But I get the feeling that even if the game is presented in a better format than Chima (PLEASE LET IT BE...) the actual gameplay won't be anything great. 08:31 However, it's just speculation, and like all speculation, it has a chance of being wrong. 08:32 My speculation doesn't :3 08:32 08:33 Heh. 08:37 Anyway. 08:37 NDA 08:37 Sorry. 08:38 Anyway, the LU playerbase really has broken up... 08:38 Most people have moved to Skype and/or Steam. 08:38 ^ 08:38 I moved to skype 08:38 And stayed here :3 08:39 A few remain here, some moved on, most moved to one or two of those, some more moved to Rock Raiders United or LEGO Universe News (Some both), and some, like me... 08:39 Tried to make our own game. 08:39 If I ever tried to make my own game my computer would explode 08:39 Why? 08:40 because they both suck 08:40 08:40 So, Chima Online was shown at E3. 08:41 And there's one video showing gameplay. 08:41 ONE. 08:41 Figures. 08:41 Well, there's like 2 booth tour videos that show the screens for a few seconds, but you can't see much. 08:41 Is it online? 08:41 Also, did you get a beta code, Mythrun? 08:41 Yes. 08:42 I mean, is the video online? 08:42 Assuming that wasn't already clear. 08:42 http://pastebin.com/ZZvT9hpW 08:42 @Mvp 08:43 Mvp333: Admiral EggyWight 08:43 When open beta comes next month will it reset your progress? 08:44 Don't know; don't really care. 08:44 I want it to reset mine because I'm sure I screwed up 99999999 times 08:44 But IDK. 08:44 The main disappointing thing with the MMO is the fact that it's a tiny game in a browser. :\ 08:45 I hope the released game isn't 08:45 Trying to fullscreen it with my 1080p resolution and screen makes it very stretched, blurry, and it doesn't even fill up the screen. 08:45 Also, the graphical quality is disappointing... 08:46 I resized it with CSS. 08:47 That gave me the best idea I've gotten in a long time 08:49 Didn't think of that, know nothing about how to do that. 08:49 You can also force AA through your GPU settings if it's AMD or Nvidia. 08:50 I'm more of an art person; technical stuff rarely computes for me. 08:50 Wait, forcing anti-aliasing will help? 08:50 Also, if only the Chima MMO's graphics looked this good: http://gyazo.com/e36e754d3029643175bcb49dfae09098 08:52 I remember when Legends of Chima was just a trademark of LEGO's and it was just a rumor that it'd become a theme. And then came the confirmation, and then the leaked set images 09:00 woah. people. 09:00 trippy 09:01 oh, thank goodness, I can finally get an a chat with the proper " " emote 09:01 :3 09:01 tell me about it... 09:01 chatting without proper emoticons? 09:02 I don't care WHAT you think about emotes, but I'm using them. 09:02 as in I've only used one so far in this chat 09:02 so, how's everything? 09:02 in a relative viewpoint. i don't need EVERYTHING 09:03 I hate the Venture League logo 09:03 Thank you. 09:03 I'm glad someone else sees.. wait, its not THAT bad... 09:03 You don't like skulls? 09:04 Are you some sort of Hasppy-fun person who's offended of SKULLS? 09:04 *Happy-Fun 09:04 When did I say I was offended 09:04 I just hate the logo 09:04 "hate" implies offended action 09:05 defend yourself 09:05 I am a Cat MKIII. Your argument is invalid. 09:05 mythrun AND the wikibot? 09:05 Yes 09:05 boy, talk about Big Government. 09:06 I'll have to limit myself 09:06 I liked the Bot's old avvie better 09:06 the one of it being a dog in Nimbus Plaza? 09:06 yes 09:06 :3 09:06 he only had that for about a month.... if even that... 09:07 well, i've been sharpening my writing skills 09:07 I have good writing skills 09:07 by writing fanfiction on an imageboard 09:07 Lemme sho you proof 09:07 *show 09:07 *waits for proof 09:07 NO WAY? People on chat? 09:07 ohai. 09:07 Hey, Alec 09:08 we're having "discussion" 09:08 Shark?diff=154570&oldid=154569 09:08 I can't put enough quotes around that 09:08 ^every revision was mine 09:08 so everything was written by me 09:08 great. 09:08 did you get 60 comments on your work in 3 hours? 09:08 ....... 09:08 before Sam came in and rewrote half of it 09:08 LIKE ME? 09:08 Wait what 09:09 I'd link it to you... 09:09 Comments? 09:09 but its REALLY innapropriate 09:09 I think I use at least 3 words i can't use in chat.... and the replies are even worse. 09:10 but, people seemed to like it for the most part 09:10 *glances around 09:10 It was a story about Barack Obama as a MLP 09:10 LOL 09:11 Would you give me a link in PM? 09:11 I know you were offering MsD, but I want to see 09:12 well, its my so far masterpiece 09:12 09:12 I've written longer stories, but never released them 09:13 and unless you want to read about all the main characters of MLP as Communists waiting to go to a convention in moscow, you won't find it interesting 09:15 Heh 09:17 anyway, what else is new, besides not liking the venture Logo? 09:19 GTG, bye 09:23 cya! 09:24 actually, i should be off, too... 09:25 Open beta will be in the middle of July. 09:27 Okay 09:27 NDA will be lifted? 09:32 Oh, missed Alec and Sat. 09:46 . 09:56 :3 10:14 the 4 the 5 10:14 hi 10:14 Hi 10:15 who is Mvp333? 10:15 a wikia user 10:15 yes, i meen LU na,me 10:15 *name 2013 06 26